The Runt
by Kiekoh
Summary: ***Complete*** Shippou/Original Character romance--Sesshoumaru's full blooded sister comes to hang for a while with the group...Shippou falls in love
1. Attack Of the Sister?

A/N: Ok because I got tired of the IY/K, M/Sa, & Sh/none stories out there. Shippou needs some love'n too! lol so here is my second Inuyasha fic.  
  
Please Read and Review, you can flame if you want but the lovely cuties of Inuyasha will be sitting in a wooden chair through this whole experience  
  
Miroku: don't do it, please don't do it, I haven't found a women to bear my child yet! Kiekoh: *holds a flame under his chair* well, it's this person's fault. Miroku: .. *gulps*  
  
Inuyasha: wench! What did I tell you before, you won't do it! Kiekoh: and what did I say before hmmm? I will if I get flames, and don't call me a wench Inuyasha: *growls* at least you can't sit me like Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru: filthy human woman, why do you insist on having me tied to this chair. Kiekoh: it's fun, plus you're my slave *evil laughter* Miroku: Hey! I thought I was you're slave! Kiekoh: you are, you are *giggles as she gags Sesshoumaru* now Fluffy, you're not allowed to say human's are filthy, you know better Sesshoumaru: *growls*  
  
Anywayz! Now on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: No one is mine except Kylinah  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Kylinah sighed as she jumped from rock to rock across the river. She had been traveling for weeks and still she hadn't found him. She slipped on a rock right beside the bank and fell in. It being winter the water was freezing. She crawled to the bank and lay there shivering, "Oh great, now, I'm gonna freeze to death..wonderful!" The girl sat up and crawled over to a tree and laid under it, trying to get warmer by using leaves for a blanket. It was easy for her since she was small, not even 4 feet tall with a, usually, big fluffy white tail. She left her long white hair down. Her big amber eyes always twinkling, and the little dog ears on top of her head always moving to catch any sound. She smelled the air and jumped up, her lips blue from her being soaked in the river, "It's him! It's gotta be, he smells like father!" she ran as fast as she could until she saw a group of humans with a hanyou and a kitsune. She walked over smiling but before she got there she passed out from the cold.  
  
Inuyasha heard the rustling of leaves, someone was running, he turned around to the sound just in time to see a small demon girl fall right inside the clearing he and the others were using for a camp site. Kagome jumped up and ran over. She picked up the girl and brought her near the fire, "She looks like you Inuyasha."  
  
"No she doesn't! Look, she has a tail, and she has those two orange streaks..on..her face..she looks more like Sesshoumaru." he trailed off and growled softly, "We're leaving now, leave the girl, let's go" he got up from where he had been sitting next to Kagome and turned to run into the forest when a distinctive, "SIT!" was heard and he slammed into the ground.  
  
"We are NOT leaving this poor girl to die, now why all of a sudden did you want to leave? Just because she looks like Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"No, because he knows who I am.." the girl said groggily as she woke up in Kagome's arm, much like Shippou usually did, "I'm his sister.half sister, Sesshoumaru and I are full blooded sister and brother, I'm the uh..runt of the family, as well as the youngest though Inuyasha is only a few years older, I was born right after father died, my mother being pregnant when he died. My mother died in child birth with me so I was raised by a human mistress of my father's but I ran away when I was still a pup, I didn't like her, because she was human. I learned about my brothers after I ran away. I found Sesshoumaru but he wanted nothing to do with me because I had been raised by a human and it was my fault our mother was dead so I came to find Inuyasha, but he was stuck to a tree by a human woman." she growled softly when she mentioned this, obviously not liking human's much, though willing to be near them, and held by Kagome.  
  
"I stayed there for a week before I left, trying to find a way to live, that was 50 years ago, I was 14." she smiled softly, "I lived on my own until now when I heard about Inuyasha being awakened by the human woman's reincarnation, I came back to the tree but of course he was gone and I went in search again, I've been on your trail for two and a half months.." she said looking at Inuyasha, her lips still tinged blue and she was shivering uncontrollably, "I fell in the river right before I picked up your scent."  
  
"Aw, that's sad, and you wanted to leave her for dead Inuyasha!" Shippou pouted softly and picked up his blanket that he had been using and laid it across the girl, "Here, you have to get warm so you don't catch a bad cold" he smiled sweetly and she blushed softly, embarrassed by his show of concern.  
  
"Thank you, um.."  
  
"Shippou" he said smiling.  
  
"I'm Kylinah" she squirmed a bit in Kagome's arms and looked up at her, "why are you still holding me?"  
  
Kagome laughed softly and set her down, "I'm Kagome, that human woman's reincarnation you were talking about." She pointed to Miroku and Sango, both of which had been uncharacteristically quiet during the whole time, "That's Miroku and Sango"  
  
Miroku smiled and nodded his acknowledgment though still concentrating on something on the girl's wrist it seemed. Sango also nodded and just rubbed Kirara who was in her small form. Sango sighed, "Sorry to be so rude, but you seem to have something on wrist that is glowing, would you mind telling us what it is?"  
  
Kylinah quickly covered her wrist and Kagome smiled, "I didn't wanna say anything because now Inuyasha is gonna be even meaner to her, but it's a shard of the Shikon Jewel isn't it?"  
  
The little demon girl dropped her head and frowned, "Yes it is."  
  
Inuyasha picked up Kylinah by the collar of her kimono, which looked just like Inuyasha's except blue, "now you're gonna give me that shard aren't you little sister?" he growled menacingly.  
  
"That would be those shards and no I won't big brother" she growled back, mockingly.  
  
"Well, I'll just have to take them won't I?" he said reaching down to her wrist with his free hand, she used her claws, one hand scratched his face the other his hand, she bit the hand holding her and he dropped her she ran and stood behind Kagome, where Shippou happened to be as well, he smiled at her, "It'll be ok, Kagome and I will protect you."  
  
"I don't need your help pup.." she walked out from behind Kagome and watched Inuyasha while he was trying to hold all of his wounds.  
  
Miroku laughed, "She got you Inuyasha"  
  
"No shit monk" he growled at the girl as she walked from behind Kagome, "You're gonna get it runt"  
  
"Sit boy!" Kagome said and Inuyasha slammed into the ground for the second time that night, "She didn't do anything, you started it and now you want to whine about her scratching you?" she scoffed, "I think it'll be ok if she travels with us, since she is your sister that you haven't seen in at least 50 years"  
  
"Never..I've only heard of her through my mother, she was friends with the woman who supposed to raise her"  
  
"Ah well, either way, we'll have lots of time to hear these..um..memories of you two later, right now it's time to sleep." Kagome stated as she slipped into her sleeping bag.  
  
Inuyasha growled as he jumped into a nearby tree. Miroku started to complain, "I don't know why you didn't allow me to find an Inn that we could go to, there was one a little ways back that I felt had an ominous cloud around it." Sango rolled over and slapped him, "shut up and go to sleep"  
  
"Ow, why'd you slap me!?"  
  
"Because I know you're going to grope me tonight while I'm sleeping, that was for the times I don't feel it and wake up to slap you." She stated calmly as she rolled back over and went to sleep. Miroku grumbled softly as he fell asleep as well. Shippou crawled into the sleeping bag with Kagome and promptly fell asleep beside her. Kylinah sighed, and jumped into a tree on the opposite side of the clearing from Inuyasha and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
A/N: Please R&R! I know Shippou didn't have a lot of part in this one but trust me, he'll get a bigger role later on. SO Tell me what you think! ^_^ laterz, next chapter coming ASAP! 


	2. All Around Bonding

A/N: thanx for the reviews ^_^ just remember all of you readers out there, reviews give me encouragement to keep writing, the more reviews the faster I'll write, though I'll write even without them, it's better if you do review. And I would love suggestions from you guys. Thanx to those of you who did review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Shippou stretched out in the now empty sleeping bag and yawned. 'I wonder if Kylinah is awake yet.' the little kitsune thought to himself as he crawled out of the bag. He looked out and saw a small fire with everyone around it except Inuyasha. He got up and stretched again before straightening out his clothes and fur. He walked over to the group and flopped down in Kagome's lap, "Hi Kagome, what's for breakfast?" he asked happily.  
  
"Ramen.." she replied. Just then Inuyasha jumped out of the tree where he had been all night, his eyes were red and bloodshot, and obviously he hadn't slept last night.  
  
"Ramen huh?" Inuyasha sat down, pointedly on the opposite side of the fire from Kylinah who was on the right side of Kagome. Inuyasha turned to his left, to Sango, then to his right, to Miroku, before scratching behind his ear, "so pass me some would ya?" he said looking at Kagome which replied with looking away, to Miroku on her left.  
  
"No.."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Because you're a jerk, you're absolutely evil to your sister."  
  
"She ain't my sister.."  
  
"Oh I _ain't_?" she replied pointing out his bad grammar and a bit peeved that he would say they weren't related.  
  
"Just like Sesshoumaru _ain't_ my brother either!" he yelled, purposefully using bad grammar.  
  
"Kagome.make them stop fighting please." Shippou whined softly from her lap, Kagome promptly wrapped her arms around the little fox demon, "Ok Shippou, I'll make them stop." She said softly.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" she glared at him dangerously and he shut up, not wanting to be sat, "Now you listen to me, you be nice to her, she has yet to do anything to you that would give me a reason that you wouldn't like her. You're being unreasonable!"  
  
"I just don't like her.she's to..small, she's weak, I don't want to have to protect another person." he said, his voice almost normal but slightly raised.  
  
"I can take care of myself Inuyasha, you don't have to worry about protecting me at all." Kylinah replied snobbishly.  
  
"Who said I was worrying, I don't want Kagome to sit me when I don't protect you and you die."  
  
Kylinah growled before turning and jumping into a nearby tree, obviously hurt by his words.  
  
"INUYASHA!" everyone screamed collectively, "Sit!" and he face planted right into the ground.  
  
"Ow! what'd I do?!?"  
  
"You hurt her feelings! Sesshoumaru, who is her real full blooded brother wants nothing to do with her, her father and mother are both dead, and here you are her only family, not wanting anything to with her either!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
"She's right ya know, she never knew her father, mother, or either of her brothers and here she has found one and wants to be a family and he hates her for no reason at all." Miroku stated.  
  
"For once you actually said something right.." Sango said, still eating her ramen, not really phased by the whole incident.  
  
Shippou had disappeared up into the tree with Kylinah while the others were discussing what had just happened. He walked along the branch right below the one she was in, "Hey, are you alright?"  
  
"Do I look alright to you Pup?" she asked sarcastically, using the name she had taken to calling him, making it a point that he was young and meant nothing to her.  
  
"I'm not a pup! Stop calling me that." he said softly, "I was just worried."  
  
"Why were you worried about me? I can take care of myself, just like I said down there.."  
  
"No you can't, if you could then you wouldn't want to be with Inuyasha."  
  
"He's my brother and I just want a family, that's all, that doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself, I've taken care of myself for the past 50 years."  
  
"Ah, but you're lonely."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"You are too!" he said smiling. He jumped up to the branch she was in and sat down next to her, "You want a brother right? Well, Inuyasha is like my brother, you just have to know how he is, you aren't used to him yet, you'll get there though. He likes you I'm sure, or he wouldn't be worried about protecting you."  
  
"He's not, remember? He just doesn't want Kagome to say sit."  
  
"Aw, that's just a cover up. He likes you, I'm sure of it, just wait, you be nice to him and you'll see."  
  
"Be nice? What do you consider nice?"  
  
"umm, don't yell at him..and.try not to get in his way."  
  
"I'll try." Kylinah smiled and jumped down to the next branch, "Thanx.Shippou" she jumped down to the ground.  
  
Shippou sighed and smiled, "At least she didn't call me 'Pup' again" he laughed softly as he jumped down to the ground and went over to sit in Kagome's lap, everyone was quiet while they finished breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
A/N: Read and Review please! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, and tell me what you think/want to happen, I'll probably use some of your suggestions if I think they go along with what I want to happen in the story as a whole. So get to reviewing! Thank you for reading ^_^ 


	3. Inuyasha Falls In Love Again

A/N: warning! Warning! Inuyasha gets sweet! VERY UNCHARACTERISTIC! lol  
  
Here's the next chapter, um..pretty much it though, this has more humor in it then the last two but not much. A bit of a conspiracy goin' on here lol.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Kylinah walked along behind Inuyasha as the others followed them, that afternoon. She had a blank expression on her face, she was thinking about something intensely. Shippou caught up to her and softly whispered in her ear, both smiled and nodded at each other as he slowed down to stay near the rear.  
  
About fifteen minutes later Shippou noticed Kylinah's tail twitch, then fall to the ground, then go back to it's normal position, 'that's the signal, better get to it then.heh heh heh.' he thought, smirking to himself.  
  
Shippou stumbled slightly, when he righted himself he was hugging himself around the stomach with a painful expression on his face. Neither Kylinah nor Inuyasha turned to look until Kagome told them to stop and come back. Kagome was squatting in front of Shippou, "What's wrong Shippou? Does your stomach hurt?"  
  
"Uh huh.I think I must've ate something bad." he moaned in pain and doubled over. From behind Kagome's back Kylinah did a 'cut it out' sign, he was over doing it a bit. Miroku looked at her with his head cocked to the side slightly, she just started to whistle and scratched her neck. Shippou pouted softly, he liked the acting thing, oh well, it was all for her anyway so whatever she wanted, "Kagome, will you carry me? I don't think I can walk, it hurts so bad." Kagome smiled tenderly.  
  
"Of course I'll carry you! Here Miroku, you carry my backpack ok? Come on Shippou" she handed over her backpack and picked up Shippou like a baby, carrying him as they all started to walk again, Miroku bringing up the rear with Kagome's heavy bag.  
  
A little ways down the trail Kylinah saw Inuyasha walk around a branch, 'perfect timing!' she thought to herself. She turned around and started to walk backwards, purposefully _not noticing_ the branch in the middle of the trail, "Hey Shippou you doin' ok back there?" she asked, making her voice seem sincerely worried. He answered back with a low moan.  
  
Sango piped up from behind Kagome, "Watch it Kylinah, you're gonna run into that.." To late, Kylinah had already tripped, "..branch" she grimaced.  
  
Kagome walked up and looked down at the little demon girl. "Are you ok Kylinah?"  
  
"Ow.my leg..it hurts."  
  
"Oh come on you big sissy, you can walk after a little trip over a branch." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Fine then!" she yelled back and stood up but when she put weight on her right leg, she made it crumple under her weight and yelled in pain, "Ow..I can't.I can't walk." she whimpered softly.  
  
"Inuyasha, you have to carry her" Kagome said.  
  
"Why can't Sango or Miroku carry her?!?"  
  
"I have Lady Kagome's backpack." Miroku stated, though he would've gladly given it to Inuyasha if he could carry Kylinah instead, it was heavy.  
  
"Sango?" Inuyasha asked, almost pitifully.  
  
Sango pointed to Kirara, "Already have member of the party in my arms." Kirara promptly jumped from Sango's shoulder into her arms, Sango grinned, as if faking an apology.  
  
"Oh fine, come on!" Inuyasha squatted down for Kylinah to jump on his back. To which Kagome yelled, "You can't carry her on your back! It's her leg that's hurt, she'd have to hold on with her leg."  
  
"Feh!" he swooped the little demon up in his arms, much like Kagome was carrying Shippou. Kylinah smiled to herself. Inuyasha ran ahead of the others a little ways, it would take them a little while to catch up with Miroku complaining about the bag being heavy and having to stop for breaks. Inuyasha dropped the girl on a bed of moss, "Stop faking it little sister" he growled, mockingly, "you did not hurt your leg!"  
  
She growled back and bared her fangs, staying down on the ground, "I did to! Now I'll admit that I fell over the branch on purpose but I really did hurt my leg"  
  
"Which leg did you hurt?" he asked calmly.  
  
"My left leg!" she stated, confidently.  
  
"You fell when you put weight on your right leg, now tell me you hurt yourself again!"  
  
"I just wanted you to have to be near me.I wanted you to like me like Kagome likes Shippou."  
  
For some reason Inuyasha's amber eyes softened considerably, "Look, Kylinah, it's not that I don't like you or anything, it's just.I've been alone, without family since I was ten, when my mother died, and.I'm just not used to having family around, I treat you like I do Shippou."  
  
"But I'm older then Shippou, I'm even older then Kagome, Miroku and Sango! You treat me like I'm 3! I've been without my family my whole life, you don't think it's hard for me too? I just had it in my head how a brother and sister were supposed to act and it's not happening like that" her eyes glazed over with unshed tears and she sniffled softly, "I just want you to love me.I'm your sister, whether half or not, I am, and I always will be no matter what, I just wanted you to act like you knew it." she stood up and started to leave, to go back and tell Shippou their plan didn't work.  
  
Inuyasha reached out a grabbed her arm before she could leave, when she turned around and he looked into her glassy amber eyes, he felt like he was looking into a mirror the day his mother died. He sighed, "Feh!" he scooped her up and carried as he did before, "Come on lil'sis, you can't walk on a hurt leg" she grinned wide and buried her face into his chest, "Aw come on now, I don't want tear stains on my shirt!" he growled playfully, she giggled, while looking up at him, he wouldn't dare look at her though he knew what she was looking at. He just smiled softly and kept jumping through the trees. He stopped and jumped to the ground, and walked slowly on the trail, letting the others catch up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
A/N: aaaaawwwwwwwwww short but cute, absolutely adorable in my opinion. Tell me yours! lol ^_^' So Inuyasha got out of character a bit, but I had to make it a little cute. And I know it's a story about Shippou falling in love and he's barely in this chapter again, don't worry, you get a little insight on how he feels. Next chapter will probably be all Shippou and Kylinah so don't worry ^_^ R &R! Thanx, laterz! 


	4. Matchmaker Part 1

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, this chapter isn't that good, writers block sucks big bananas.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the crew, but Kylinah is mine. Ask, and I'll probably let you use her ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Everyone was walking along a river bank a few weeks after Kylinah and Shippou's plan had taken place. Kylinah had gotten a lot more social since then as well, not yelling as much and even Inuyasha was being nice. Kagome thought something was wrong but she wasn't gonna say anything, she liked the peace.  
  
Kylinah and Shippou were playing with Kirara by the river while the others were setting up camp for that evening. This time, Kagome was the one to complain, "Why can't we find an inn Inuyasha? A bed is so much more comfortable then the ground."  
  
"A tree is more comfortable then a bed or the ground for me and Kylinah, don't you start yelling about being uncomfortable, I'm looking out for her."  
  
"aw, isn't that sweet, Inuyasha is actually worrying about someone other than himself for once" Miroku said, hiding a laugh, "Lady Kagome, we could always go to the inn ourselves, we don't have to sleep out here in the cold." He promptly fell face first to the ground, Sango standing over him with an angry look on her face.  
  
"And what do you suppose that Kirara, Shippou and I do?"  
  
"Um..you can come along Sango, I didn't intend for you to stay out here in the cold either." Miroku said rubbing the back of his head where she had hit him.  
  
Shippou, Kirara and Kylinah looked up from their playing to watch, Kylinah giggled and dragged them away, further down the river, "They're hopeless, why can't Sango admit she likes him."  
  
"Same reason why Kagome won't admit she likes Inuyasha, or why Inuyasha and Miroku won't admit they like the girls." Shippou said as Kirara mewed softly and looked between the two, she shook her head softly and if she could have she would've said, 'same reason why you two can't admit you like each other either.'  
  
Shippou smiled softly, "what are we gonna do about it?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe we can.play matchmaker." Kylinah grinned her fangs showing slightly, her amber eyes glinting with mischief. Shippou's grin and green eyes mirrored hers. "Let's see, you can change shapes right?"  
  
"Just into things, not people."  
  
"damn..oops, I mean, darn.umm"  
  
"You're picking up bad habits from Inuyasha and Miroku." Kylinah smiled playfully at Shippou's comment, "what are you thinking about Kylinah?"  
  
"Can you mimic voices?"  
  
Shippou caught on and giggled softly, "Yea, I can, come on let's go, we need to get them all away from each other"  
  
"You scream over here, let me run one way, Kirara another and us cry for help too, then we'll split them into three groups, so two will be alone, hopefully it'll be the guys, they're the ones we need to work on anyway, I know Inuyasha will come for me, he can smell us, he'll be the trickiest, we'll get him last, after the girls. You got it?"  
  
"Got it!" Shippou giggled as Kirara ran to his left and Kylinah to his right, he counted to twenty like Kylinah had told him and then started to call for help, "HELP! KAGOME!! HELP ME!! MIROKU! ANYBOY!!" he turned and ran in the direction of Kylinah's voice who was yelling as well.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!"  
  
Kirara was mewing as loud as she could.  
  
"What was that? It's Kylinah.wait and Shippou and Kirara too! Come on, we've gotta go! Split up, they're not together!" Kagome said as she started to crawl out of her sleeping bag.  
  
Inuyasha was the first one up and running for Kylinah as fast as he could, Kagome and Sango ran for Kirara's voice and Miroku ran after Shippou's.  
  
Shippou and Kylinah were breathing hard as they ran back to where Shippou had been and where Miroku now was. Kylinah nodded her head slightly for Shippou to start, Kylinah would whisper what he had to say into his ear. Shippou coughed slightly from behind a tree and changed his voice to Sango's, "Hey Miroku, you found Shippou yet?"  
  
"No I haven't Sango, you found Kirara or Kylinah?"  
  
"No, I was gonna help you find Shippou.I mean..maybe him and Kirara are together."  
  
"Yea, maybe, hey why are you alone out here and not showing yourself?"  
  
"Oh, no reason, just looking for the kids."  
  
"Oh, alright but.why are you alone with me again?"  
  
"Oh because.hey wait a minute I didn't say I was alone with you!"  
  
"I almost had you there, you almost admitted you want me" Miroku stated with a grin, starting to look around trees for Sango.  
  
"Who said I did?" Kylinah slapped Shippou on the arm playfully, they were supposed to be getting the two together, not further apart. Shippou just shrugged an apology.  
  
"Well, I can hear it in your voice, you like me."  
  
"What if I do, then what?" Miroku stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"S.say that again?"  
  
"What if I do like you, ya know, always groping other girls doesn't help you with me."  
  
"But I.what if I promise not to grope anyone but you?"  
  
"No, you can't grope anyone, I want you to prove to me you love me then I'll be yours." At that time Kirara mewed from a distance, "It's Kirara, I'll see you back at the camp Miroku.don't forget." Kylinah pulled Shippou away from the tree and they ran over to where Kagome and Sango were, this was gonna be tricky, Kirara had to lure away Sango so they could talk to her without Kagome. Kirara mewed again and Kylinah called for Kagome, both in opposite directions.  
  
"I'm going for Kylinah, you go for Kirara, we'll meet back at the camp soon ok?" Kagome said and ran towards Kylinah, who was running to Shippou.  
  
"Alright Kagome!" Sango yelled as she ran to Kirara, Shippou and Kylinah caught up to her and all three hid behind a tree. Shippou started again with Miroku's voice.  
  
"Have you found any of them yet Sango?"  
  
"No Miroku I haven't, you come any closer to me and I'll knock you out."  
  
"Ok, I just wanted to help you find Kirara and Shippou."  
  
"Yea well, just stay out of my sight, that way I know you aren't trying to grope me."  
  
"You don't like me to grope you? All the other girls seem to like it." Kylinah hit Shippou on the back of the head, he hid a smile and kept talking,  
  
"Of course I don't like it! I don't like it when you grope other girls either, it's rude."  
  
"Or is it that you're jealous?"  
  
Sango blushed slightly, "I am not jealous of a lecher like you."  
  
"You said it, I didn't.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I never said you were jealous of me."  
  
"I..uh..well." her blush deepened.  
  
"Admit it, you like me, I promise I'll only grope you from now on, no other girls, promise."  
  
"No, I don't want you groping me."  
  
"Alright, no one, not even you, at all, if it proves to you I love you then I'll do it!" Kirara, again playing the bait, had mewed from far away, Sango started to run, Shippou yelled in Miroku's voice, "I'll meet you back at the camp, I think I hear Shippou." Kylinah and Shippou ran off the find Kagome. Kirara was tired of the running and jumped down to Sango, who carried her back to camp to wait for the others to return.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~ A/N: ok so I lied again, there isn't much Kylinah/Shippou interaction here but come on, you get another little bit of insight on the feelings. I was running out of ideas for things so they get to know each other better during this thing plus.what happens IF the others find out? Heh heh heh Later days! ...oops, wrong show lol bye and don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE! 


	5. Matchmaker Part 2

A/N: Alright, part two of the matchmakers. Please review! Thanx. I don't mind the constructive criticism too, tell me if I messed up on something, and if you don't like it tell me why, that's all I ask. Thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters except Kylinah, she's all mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Shippou was trying to hold back a laugh from what they were doing. Getting the others together was so much fun. He and Kylinah were standing on a tree limb so that Kagome couldn't see them. This would be very hard, Kylinah had to get Kagome's scent on her so that Inuyasha would believe that Kagome was really there. They sat behind the tree in the shadows, since it was night it wasn't that hard but the moon was bright that night. Shippou started to talk in Inuyasha's voice, Kylinah again whispering in the little kitsune's ear so he'd know what to say.  
  
"You found Kylinah yet?"  
  
Kagome looked around startled by what she thought to be Inuyasha's voice. "No I haven't you seen Shippou? I thought I heard Kylinah over here though."  
  
"Yea, me too, I smell her around here somewhere, where could that stupid little runt be?"  
  
"Inuyasha, she could be in real trouble"  
  
"I'm not worried, she can take care of herself, I'm trying to find her for waking me up"  
  
Kagome smiled slightly, thinking that she heard the worry in his voice, "Yea, if you say so Inuyasha, where are you anyway, I can't see you in the dark."  
  
"I'm in the tree, it's easier to catch their scents up here."  
  
"You really love your sister don't you?"  
  
"Feh! Don't be stupid, she's just a little runt, I don't care for her as much as I care for."  
  
"Who Inuyasha? Who do you care for more than her?"  
  
"Um..nobody Kagome..nobody."  
  
"But you just said." she sighed softly.  
  
"You! Ok?!? Happy now? I said it!"  
  
Kagome grinned, "Yea, I'm happy, but what about Kikyo?"  
  
"What about her..she's dead.th..there's nothing I can do about it after I get revenge on Naraku for our betrayal."  
  
"But.I'm not just a replacement for her am I?"  
  
"Of course not, you're different than her, you're not Kikyo, you're Kagome."  
  
Kagome blushed and started to look up in the trees for him, she wanted to see his face but before she had the chance to reply Shippou said something else in Inuyasha' voice, "I think I hear Shippou, I better go, see you back at the camp Kagome." Shippou then ran away and Kylinah jumped down from the tree and ran over to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! Thank the gods I found you, where is everybody else? I can't find Shippou or Kirara!" She jumped up into Kagome's arms buried her face into Kagome's neck as if she were crying.  
  
"We're looking for them, what happened?"  
  
"We were playing by the river and.and we got separated and got lost in the forest!" she lifted up her head and sniffed slightly, "I smell him! I have to go get Shippou!" Kagome tried to hold onto the squirming little demon.  
  
"No Kylinah, come back with me to the camp, Inuyasha is going after Shippou."  
  
"No! you have to go back, maybe they found him and are waiting, I can smell my way back, you go back and wait please, I have to find Shippou!"  
  
Kagome smiled, "Alright, I'll go back, you just be careful, find Inuyasha, he's worried about you." She set Kylinah down and turned to go back to the camp, "you never said anything about finding Kirara."  
  
"I..um.just go!" she huffed, blushing deeply before turning to run after Shippou and find the real Inuyasha. Kagome laughed softly and walked back towards the camp.  
  
Kylinah jumped around from tree to tree in a circle around her older brother. She confused his sense of smell, he could smell Kagome all around and Kylinah as well, he could even smell Shippou but he couldn't figure out which way to go. He got frustrated and sat down in the center of the circle, and waited. Kylinah had coached Shippou on what to say before this. She had to keep moving around the circle so Inuyasha couldn't pick up on the direction from where the strongest scent was.  
  
Shippou smiled and started to talk in Kagome's voice, "Hey Inuyasha, you found them yet?"  
  
"Of course not! Don't you think I would've found you by now if I did!" he sniffed the air slightly and still couldn't find the direction so he stayed still.  
  
"What are you doing just sitting there then!"  
  
"Stupid girl! You're messing up the scent! Stop moving, don't think I can't hear you."  
  
Kylinah stopped and thought for a minute, 'wait, if he can hear me, then he's knows I'm in the trees.wait, he's bluffing! He can't hear me, if he could then he'd know the direction!' she quickly started to move again. 'Damn him, he's smarter then I thought.' she kept on moving quickly.  
  
Shippou just sighed softly, Kylinah had been right, he was way harder to trick then the others. He just kept on with the original plan and kept talking in Kagome's voice, "I'm not stopping! If I do then I won't find Shippou or Kylinah, Sango's back at camp with Kirara, she's staying there just in case anybody comes back."  
  
"Oh well, that's nice, she's the one that can sense demons not you and Miroku and she isn't looking!"  
  
"What you think I can't find them?! You forget, Kylinah has Shikon shards in her wrist, I can sense those!"  
  
"Feh!" he finally stopped arguing and just sat there, still waiting.  
  
"I wanted to find you anyway, I wanted to see if you were ok.."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Inuyasha growled softly.  
  
"You seem really worried about Kylinah."  
  
"No, she's just a runt, I'm not worried about her, plus she can take care of herself."  
  
"Then why are you out here and not back at the camp?"  
  
"I um.just helping you and the others out."  
  
"Helping me?"  
  
"No! I mean yes..I mean.." Inuyasha blushed, "I don't know what I mean.."  
  
"Obviously" Shippou giggled in Kagome's voice, "Inuyasha, I.wanted to tell you something..I mean.."  
  
"There you go with the I means, why don't you come out here in the moon light so I can see you?"  
  
"Um, no I..it's easier this way..I just wanted to you to know that..I..really care about you is all..and I.umm.yea.." Kylinah smiled, Shippou was doing great.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and stood up, "Yea um..me too.."  
  
"I think I hear Shippou, I'll meet you back at the camp ok?" Shippou ran off towards where they had left Miroku and Kylinah ran off then ran back to Inuyasha. Kagome's scent had all but worn off.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Where have you been?!? Did you see Kagome?"  
  
"Um yea, she said she was going to find Shippou, she heard him back towards the camp."  
  
Inuyasha swooped down and picked up the little demon and held her up in front of his own face so that they were eyes level, "stupid runt, don't you ever do that again!"  
  
Kylinah wanted to laugh but she made tears come to her eyes instead, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get lost I've been trying to find Shippou but everybody else's scents were messing me up!"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and smiled softly he re-situated Kylinah so that she was on his back, "Come on lil'sis we gotta go back to the camp, see if anybody else has been found."  
  
Kylinah smiled, this was great, it had worked so far, and the plan was going great. When they got back to the camp Kagome was fussing at Shippou for being lost, "I know Kylinah and Kirara could find their way back, I wasn't worried about them but you had me so worried, don't you ever do that again!"  
  
Miroku put his hand on her shoulder, "Calm down Lady Kagome, I think he's had enough punishment from scared and alone at night in the forest." Sango watched him closely, his hand didn't go anywhere else but her shoulder then he stepped away, far away, from her.  
  
Kagome sighed, "You're right Miroku" she bent down and hugged the little kitsune tightly, "I'm so glad you're safe Shippou, just don't ever scare me like that again please."  
  
"I won't! I promise!" Shippou smiled then yawned.  
  
Kylinah jumped down from Inuyasha's back and watched as Inuyasha and Kagome wouldn't make eye contact, Sango was watching Miroku as if she were a cat ready to pounce, and he just watched his feet.  
  
Shippou smiled, "can we go to bed now, I'm sleepy."  
  
Kylinah nodded in agreement and jumped into a tree and Shippou crawled into Kagome's sleeping bag. Everyone else went to their separate sleeping places and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~ A/N: yet again a cutesy chapter. So review and tell me what you think! Thanks!! 


	6. Puppy Love

A/N: This is the end, I may write an epilogue if I get enough reviews. ^_^ I love it when writers block goes away lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Narumi and not any of the other characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
It had been a few days since the littlest people of the group had gotten lost. Now they were all walking through yet another village. Sango was watching Miroku very closely.  
  
"Hey Miroku, you think she'd want to bear your child?" Inuyasha joked, pointing to a really pretty girl standing next to a building in the market.  
  
"No, I don't think she would." he replied, his hands clenching into fists in his attempt to not run over there and ask anyway.  
  
Back behind the guys a little ways Sango and Kagome were talking. "Yea you're right Kagome, he is acting strange, I think all of have a little bit since Kirara, Shippou, and Kylinah got lost that night in the woods."  
  
"Yea, well, a lot of things happened that night that I can't seem to explain."  
  
"Yea, me too, Nobody wanted to talk about what they saw when we out there looking."  
  
"We'll talk about it tonight in the Inn that Miroku is gonna get us right Miroku?" she said smiling and raising her voice so he could hear her in the front of the group.  
  
"Yes Lady Kagome, I'll find us a good Inn." He smiled, at least he could do something now.  
  
Shippou and Kylinah were laughing about something, "I don't think they get it yet" Kylinah whispered into Shippou's ears.  
  
"They'll figure it out after while, plus didn't you hear Kagome? She said were gonna talk about it tonight."  
  
"Alright.oh no! they can't, if they do they'll figure out it wasn't each other.ya know?"  
  
"Oh yea..well.we'll just be scarce and lost again when they talk about it."  
  
Kylinah laughed softly, "right, ok"  
  
That night after everyone was settled into the different rooms Kagome called a little 'meeting' for the group.  
  
"What's a meeting Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down with everyone else that had gathered in the girls room.  
  
"Just a group of people sitting and talking about stuff, which is what we all saw when were in the woods looking for the little ones."  
  
Kylinah and Shippou slipped out of the room without anyone noticing and stood by the door so they could hear what was happening.  
  
"I'll go first if no one else wants to go?" she asked more then said, she really didn't wanna talk either.  
  
Sango chimed in and said she'd talk first, "Well, me and Kagome had just split up and I was looking for Kirara. When.Miroku showed up..well..kind of, I could never see him, he wouldn't come out in the moonlight, but then again I told him not too."  
  
"Hey, I never found you, you found me!" Miroku said, trying to figure out exactly what was said between his counterpart and Sango.  
  
"Well, you said that you would do anything to prove to me you loved me and I said you had couldn't grope anymore girls, not even me and you've done it so tell me it wasn't you there talking to me!" Sango said. Inuyasha and Kagome were blushing, this definitely should've been something they discussed on their own.  
  
Sango stood up and grabbed Miroku's arm and pulled him to the other side of the room and they started to whisper about what had happened. Kagome slid closer to Inuyasha because she had a feeling what they needed to talk about should be talked about in private too. She would've split up like this in first place if she had known everybody saw/heard something personal.  
  
~*Outside the room*~  
  
"Oh no, they're really gonna figure it out now.." Kylinah whined.  
  
"Yea but listen, they're gonna figure out they love each other while figuring out that we tricked them!"  
  
"Well, in a twisted way I guess they plan worked" she said smiling. Shippou smiled because she was smiling and he blushed softly and looked at his feet.  
  
"Why did your feet all of a sudden become so interesting Shippou?" she asked softly trying to get him to look at her, she was bit taller then him so she tried to lift up his chin but he wouldn't let her.  
  
"No reason Kylinah, really, just thinking."  
  
"About what?" she asked as she sat down on the edge of the little porch there on the Inn, "You can talk to me about anything."  
  
"Not if it involves you" he whispered.  
  
"Especially if it involves me Shippou, you forget I have good hearing." She smiled, trying to get him to relax.  
  
"Alright" he smiled, still blushing, and sat down beside her on the porch, "You know they're talking in there about loving each other and stuff."  
  
"Yea, what is it Shippou you love someone?" she smiled softly but was dreading it if he said he did.  
  
"Yea, kind of, but I know what you're thinking, I'm to young to love and it's only puppy love if it is but.I think I really love her."  
  
"Who is it Shippou, maybe I can help you when you want to tell her."  
  
"I'm trying to tell her now."  
  
"Huh? You lost me."  
  
"I love you Kylinah.." again he got a sudden fascination in his feet.  
  
"But.I'm at least 50 years older then you."  
  
"But we're demons, demons don't age much in such a short period of time."  
  
"Yea, I know, you look 8 and I look 10 no big deal right.but Shippou..I..don't know"  
  
"You don't love me I know, you're to involved with trying to start you relationship with you brother."  
  
"That's not it Shippou it's just.you're a kitsune and I'm a dog."  
  
"That doesn't bother me, your nice and you play with me, nobody else does except Kagome and she gets busy a lot."  
  
Kylinah smiled softly, "Just because I play with you isn't a good reason to love me, and I'm not nice."  
  
"You are to me and..you're pretty, you smile a lot, I like your smile."  
  
This time Kylinah blushed, "But."  
  
Shippou sighed, this time he was gonna try something, he'd seen Miroku do it to other girls and it made them quiet, and it even made them like him sometimes. Shippou pulled all the courage he had out of his little kitsune body and leaned over and placed a small kiss on Kylinah's lips.  
  
He smiled softly when she didn't say anything, she leaned over and kissed him back softly, but it was a bit longer, "I love you too Shippou." She said smiling, 'even if I don't want to' she added to her self.  
  
Shippou jumped up and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Yes! She Loves me!!" Kylinah laughed as everyone else ran through the door to see what was going on. Shippou was jumping from person to person, "She loves me and she kissed me back!"  
  
"Miroku, it really does work!" he said when he had jumped into Miroku's arms. Miroku blushed and put the little demon on the ground, he put his arm around Sango's waist, "You're right Shippou, it does work."  
  
Kylinah smiled when Sango didn't slap him. Inuyasha had a confused look on his face, "What works?" he asked both of them.  
  
"Kissing" Shippou said grinning.  
  
"What!! You kissed my sister?!"  
  
Kylinah jumped up and laughed, she jumped into Inuyasha's arms, "Yes, he kissed me and I kissed him back. Now what about you and Kagome?"  
  
"Uhh..I.Hey! I forgot about that. You and that damn fox tricked all of us!"  
  
Kylinah giggles, "And you couldn't even tell that I wasn't Kagome running around you, you didn't even pick up on my scent with hers."  
  
"I did..I knew I smelt something that smelled bad!"  
  
"Hey!" Kylinah pouted, "I guess kissing didn't work for them Miroku, you've gotta give Inuyasha lessons."  
  
"Don't even think about it." Miroku said laughing.  
  
Inuyasha put down his sister and Shippou walked over and put his arm around her waist, mimicking Miroku and what he did with Sango. Kylinah laughed softly.  
  
Inuyasha leaned over and kisses Kagome softly, "It does work." Kagome smiled.  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her, "Thanx lil'sis."  
  
"No problem, big brother." She said grinning wide. She had finally gotten all that she wanted, a family, with an added bonus of someone, not family, to love her.  
  
"When's the wedding!?" Shippou exclaimed loudly and everyone sweat dropped, laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~ A/N: THE END!!!!!! Lol did you like it? I think it's cute, not very good but cute. I decided not to put in the conversations between the guys and girls because well, we all knew what they would say anyway, "you did this..but you did that..blah blah blah" we already knew what happened, we didn't need a review of the previous chapter. Lol and isn't this story about Shippou and Kylinah anyway? Anywayz! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Laterz!! 


End file.
